The Divergence Of Panem
by AlexisXForever
Summary: Just the Hunger Games, but with a few modifications - factions and the characters in Divergent. I'm sure there are many other stories just like this, but regardless, enjoy! :) (Also, I need ideas for a title! I don't exactly like this one, it's just the best thing that came to mind...) R&R! I do not own Divergent or THG :(
1. Introduction

**This is my first fanfic in a long time, as well as my first story in a long time, so excuse me if I'm a little rusty.. enjoy!~**

The sunlight pours into my window, dotting the floors with a patchwork of bright yellow light. I groan and force myself up and out of bed. I guess I should explain who I am. What's happening today.

My name is Beatrice Prior. I live in District 12, home of the coal miners (as well as the poorest district). I'm an Abnegation. You know, the selfless, the ones who care about others more than themselves. The factions, (Abnegation, the selfless, Dauntless, the brave, Erudite, the intelligent, Candor, the honest, and Amity, the peaceful) used to be the only way to label us. But that was before we rebelled.

You see… Erudite had this whole plan. They thought it couldn't fail. They thought that they were so smart… Anyway, they forced the Dauntless to attack the Capitol (our oppressor and our main hate) through a serum. Soon, the attack was so intense that the other districts basically _needed_ to join in. Even Amity, who didn't believe in any form of violence, whatsoever. Of course, the rebellion failed, was branded with the name 'The Dark Days', and we were punished.

We were split up into 12 districts, each supplying certain things for the Capitol, our oppressor. They randomly placed each family into districts, separating us from our friends and neighbors, our family the only people we knew. Maybe we would know one family in our district, two if we were lucky. District 2, masonry, was and is the most favored by the Capitol. I don't see why. Maybe it's because their tributes tend to be strong and mighty, even more so than the other Career districts (I'll explain later), Districts 1 and 4.

So, the second, bloodier, crueler consequence? They like to call it 'The Hunger Games'. It's a bloody fight to the death in an arena. One boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from each district are brought to the Capitol each year to most likely die. The only people who _really_ have a chance? The Careers, from 1, 2, and 4, actually _train_ for these Games, _jump_ at the chance to volunteer, and are full of _happiness_ when they are reaped. Maybe I'll tell you more later. But this is all you need to know for now.

74 years ago was the rebellion. 74 years ago it all collapsed. 74 years ago, when most of our grandparents were very young, was when the Capitol screwed everything up for everyone, gained a lot of hate, and caused us to be poorer, sadder, and angrier than ever before.

Today's the reaping, I remind myself as a wash up in the tiny excuse of a bathroom that my family shares. My home in District 12 is quite small, but better than some due to the amazing housekeeping of my mother. Her Abnegation values get her to do such things, make the entire house spotless and all.

Caleb is nowhere to be seen, but both of my parents are waiting at the dining table with solemn faces. I sit down quietly and nibble at a piece of bread. My mother sighs and sits up. 'Beatrice… Don't be afraid. There are hundreds of people in District 12 who are eligible. The chance that you will be reaped is quite small.'

But I see in her eyes that she is lying. She knows something. But I don't push her to tell me more, to ask her about what she knows, any secrets she hasn't bothered to share with me all these years. I just nod my head slightly, finish up the bread, and trudge over to my room.

If you're an Abnegation, your clothes are grey and dull. I don't mind it too much, but… Sometimes, I think that if only I had shifted my hand a little to the side, I could be in this very same house with piercings and tattoos and black clothing… With freedom to care about myself all I want… Okay. You must be wondering, why would I think about joining Dauntless after 6 years?

You see, during the aptitude test, I received "inconclusive" results. Which meant that I was, and am, Divergent. The Dauntless who administered the test, Tori, told me that it was a very dangerous thing. She entered that I got Abnegation into the system, so I told everyone that I was Abnegation, too. My aptitude was split between Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless. I knew that I couldn't choose Erudite, they were stuck-up and hated all of us Abnegations, or 'Stiff's. But Dauntless… I nearly chose it. During the small District 12 choosing ceremony when I was 10 years old, I nearly dripped my blood over the hot, burning coals. But at the last second… I jerked my hand away and let it flow over the flat, grey stones. The symbol of Abnegation, home of the selfless.

I don't have time to dwell on this, any of this. I pull on a grey T-shirt and sweater, as well as trousers and sneakers. Then I compose myself and walk down the hall to the door. My mother stops me just as I'm about to exit.

She looks me in the eye and says, 'Beatrice, before you go, I want you to have this.' She hands me a golden pin, with a bird in the center as well as the symbols of Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless, forming a sort of triangle around it. I am speechless.

'What… how… how did… where… How did you know I'm…?' My last question is cut short by my mother clamping her hand over my mouth. 'You ask so many questions, Beatrice… You'll find out in time.' Then she practically shoves me out the door and on my way to the district square, where the reaping is held. My mother will be there soon. She'd never miss a reaping.

As soon as I reach the district square, a sample of my blood is taken, and I am corralled into a roped-off area. A little dizzy, I crash into the rest of the people my age as Effie Trinket taps the mic, sending a large burst of static through the square. People cringe, and she apologizes. 'Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3!' Her peppy voice calls out through the mic. Then, the ceremony begins…

**How's that for chapter one? Let me know if any character is a little OoC (I know Tris was in this chapter, but as the story progresses, hopefully I'll adjust to her character) or if you'd prefer the chapters to be longer! **


	2. The Reaping

**I wrote this chapter pretty quick after I posted the first one. This probably will be posted the day after it's written. The updates will be better and better, as well as very frequent! Enjoy! :)**

I barely have time to see my mother rushing into the square and carefully sitting near the back of the group of ineligible residents. I catch her eye and she gives me a weak, reassuring smile. She knows something, I can tell. My heart rate increases rapidly, and Effie starts prattling into the microphone. A video of our old lives, with only the factions, and The Dark Days starts playing. I clutch at my chest in an attempt to slow down my beating heart. It succeeds, but barely.

The monotone voice in the video drones on about the Capitol's innocence and how the districts cruelly turned on their loving supporter and provider. Of how the Capitol, naturally, won and sentenced the factions to punishments to make them never forget that the Capitol was all-powerful, that it would always win, but that it was forgiving as well. Forgiving.. I snort and I few people turn my way. I ignore them, and their attention is drawn back to the silly, pink-haired woman.

She beams at the crowd as the video fades away. 'And this year's tributes are…..' Suddenly, everything is in slow motion. Effie's tinted hand reaching into the bowl that held all of the names of the District 12 females between the ages of 12 and 18… the frightened shakes of my fellow eligibles… The shudders of the parents and younger siblings in the crowd. My heart starts thudding again.

"Beatrice Prior! Come on up to the stage, dearie!" The voice, whose voice, I can't identify it… I don't know anything anymore… It's all a blurry haze as I am dragged up to the stage. Effie raises my hand high above the crowd and shouts, 'District 12's female tribute, Beatrice Prior!' I look at my mother. She's not crying. Instead, she glares at Effie and the Peacekeepers surrounding the Justice Building, and then looks at me. I can tell she knew already. She knew. I dig the needle of the pin she gave me into my palm. I can barely feel the sting.

'… And your male tribute, Caleb Prior!' A wave of shock and surprise ripples throughout the crowd. I can barely hold back the tears as my very own brother, the same age as I, steps out of the mass of people and next to me.

'What a surprise!' squeals Effie. She's obviously not devastated, she's probably excited. Siblings in the same Games! 'Siblings in the same Games!' Effie exclaims, echoing my thoughts. 'This will be an interesting one, for sure!' I am jolted out of my haze as the Peacekeepers prod at my back, forcing me into the Justice building. The doors slam shut behind me. I turn and face Caleb. He looks away, and trudges off to his small, temporary room. I do the same.

A minute later, my mother enters. 'You knew,' I say quietly. 'How did you know?' My mother shrugs. 'It was… an educated guess.' I look at her. 'I know what you're thinking. I wasn't an Erudite, I promise. It's just… our family was one of the main players in the Dark Days, you know. I was reaped for the Games too, when I was also 16. My best friend… She volunteered for me. Not so much as to save me, but to screw up the Capitol's plans for me in the Arena.'

I stare at her and tilt my head. 'But how did you get this… the faction symbols.. I…' My mother smiles at my confusion. 'I just know,' she tells me. 'You'll find out in time, just wait.' All this strangeness, the new secrets, the bewilderment… What the hell was going on?

'I've got to visit Caleb now… You be nice to your father, alright?' My mother says suddenly. 'And keep that pin safe. And don't go about pricking your palms again.' She stares straight into my eyes, and awkwardly hugs me – a gesture I previously reserved for the Amity. 'I'll miss you, Beatrice. Be strong. Be selfless. Be brave.' She leaves the room without a second glance, and a second later, my father tromps in.

Our exchange is not anything like the one between my mother and I. A quiet goodbye, a 'Stand by your values in the Games, Beatrice,', and that was all. It seems like hours, waiting for something to happen. I eventually fall asleep on the floor of the room, clutching the pin, rubbing my thumb on the Abnegation symbol. After a short while, my thumb drifts over to the Dauntless. We have a chance every 5 years to change factions… I recall, still in a sleepy, dreamlike state. I thought that I would never change factions. Maybe if I make it out alive… But I won't. I know that. Districts 1, 2, and 4 _train _for this. They _want_ to get reaped. I'm dead, dead as a doornail. And I doubt I can do anything to change that.

My door bursts open as a Peacekeeper rushes in. He shoves me up and out the door. 'Okay, okay!' I yell. 'I get it!' I push him away, causing a dirty look to be cast my way. I exit the Justice Building and head toward the train station… This may, no, _will _be the last moment I spend in District 12… I take a moment and breathe in my surroundings. The old wooden benches, the rusty tracks. I've only been here one before, when I was very young… My mother's friend's daughter had been reaped… As expected, she died in the games. Her mother committed suicide not more than a week afterwards. Tragic story.

I am forced out of my thoughts when a Peacekeeper, different than before (thankfully) prods me with a fully loaded rifle. I swear, they should be more careful – didn't he know that with just a little slip of the finger, he could've killed or fatally wounded me? That would definitely not fare well with President Snow – the dictator, or 'President', of Panem, the one who created the Districts and the Hunger Games. That evil, sick, cruel bastard. I wish him to hell as I board the train.

The cloudy windows barely allow me a view of the crowd. I catch my mother's figure in the mass, and wave to it. I see a hand shoot up in goodbye, and I smile. Then, I turn away from the window and catch Caleb looking at me. 'What?' I ask.

He shrugs. 'Oh… nothing. Nothing.' I glare at his blue shirt, not meeting his eyes as he continues, 'Nothing except that your very own brother was reaped and you've been practically ignoring him…' Erudite, I think scornfully as I burn holes into his apparel with my eyes. 'Beatrice? Are you even listening to me?'

'Huh? What?' I ask. He groans. 'Oh, uh, yes, sorry, just a lot on my mind…' I mumble. But all I can think about is Erudite. Blue. Caleb. Erudite. Erudite had started this mess, Erudite caused Dauntless to wage war on the Capitol, and things became so intense that every district – even Amity, who didn't believe in violence at all – had to join in. Erudite. Blue. Caleb. Intelligence, ignorance, blue. Caleb looks at me, a little weird, then grabs my arm. 'Come, let's watch the other districts' reapings'. Resigned, I walk, half-pulled, half on my own, to a small room with a television screen. It flickers on as we enter. Figures. Fancy Capitol.

Since the ceremonies are way too long and boring, here's the list of tributes, their districts, and their factions… (no last names, they don't really matter, do they?)

**~ A/N: Yes, I did include a few OC's (Okay, more than a few), but they won't appear too much, and will probably be killed first. Also, almost everyone in the Career districts are Dauntless :O ~**

District One: Lynn (Dauntless), Drew (Dauntless)

District Two: Molly (Dauntless), Peter (Dauntless)

District Three: Myra (Amity), Edward (Erudite)

District Four: Susan (Abnegation), Tobias (Dauntless)

District Five: Erica (Erudite), James (Candor)

District Six: Hannah (Amity), Justin (Abnegation)

District Seven: Elizabeth (Candor), Eric (Dauntless)

District Eight: Marlene (Dauntless), Will (Erudite)

District Nine: Becky (Erudite), Ethan (Amity)

District Ten: Shauna (Dauntless), Albert (Candor)

District Eleven: Christina (Candor), Timothy (Amity)

District Twelve (As You Know): Beatrice (Abnegation), Caleb (Erudite)

I groan as I watch the on-screen me practically faint on the stage. Everyone can see me poking myself, the expression on my face as Caleb is called… There's only one word to truly describe that, and that word is embarrassment. True, utter embarrassment. I sigh and turn away, staring out the window at the scenery as we rush by fields, houses, and forests.

**I made this chapter longer, but I doubt that it's long enough. Hopefully by the Games, I can adjust to writing fanfics again and make them a lot longer! **


End file.
